


Fallout

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [25]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 4X13 (Journey's End), Angst, F/M, Introspection, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with the fallout from other people’s decisions is rarely any fun; especially when there's no end in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

He isn't sure what he wants.

He can still feel his other self in his head. Has been able to since the very beginning, could feel him broadcasting an incredible amount of pain while they were both still aboard the TARDIS, and even that wasn't enough to pre-empt anything. He'd thought the pain was due to what was inevitably going to happen to Donna, and because of that was caught on the hop by what happened on that blasted beach.

His other self is not the only one who never wants to set foot on Bad Wolf Bay again.

He's been dealing with the consequences of that frankly hare-brained decision ever since; it's been _weeks_ and Rose is still so traumatised by what happened that she will still barely look at him. He's not sure he can blame her; in her position, he'd probably be doing the same thing. All he can do is give her time and space, and hope that it's enough.

He is deliberately refusing to think about what will happen if it isn't.

He spends a lot of time with the Torchwood crowd here, mainly because if he didn't he'd quickly go mad. It's one thing to have the quick mind of a Time Lord still, albeit locked in a human body, but another thing entirely to be bound for ever to a single planet and a single time with no chance of ever being able to escape either. Last time anything like this happened, he at least had the TARDIS. Right now he doesn’t even have _that_.

He ‘acquired’ the Dimension Cannon from Torchwood fairly early on and he’s found himself playing with it ever since, torn between trying to make it work properly (he thinks he can, after all; the DoctorDonna part of him is still rather brilliant at this sort of thing) and putting it beyond use (his other self would do that, he’s sure). Maybe when Rose is less upset he’ll be able to ask her what she wants to do with it.

In the meantime he’s stuck, waiting.

He isn't sure what he wants. But he knows it isn't _this_.

  



End file.
